


do anything, take us out of this gloom

by thelosersclub



Series: marvel oneshots that aren't connected (unless stated otherwise) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, ENDGAME SPOILERS!!1, WHY DID THE SPOILERS TAG ONLY JUST NOW COME UP A WHOLE ASS DAY AFTER, i love hurting my boys :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: [u better know this has endgame spoilers]Harley found him by the lake, his feet kicking the water.or, harley and peter talk after tony's funeral





	do anything, take us out of this gloom

**Author's Note:**

> hi i cried writing this :)
> 
> dedicated to the freebat and marvel server i love u all

Harley found him by the lake, his feet kicking the water. He sat down beside him, silent. He didn't make a move to say anything, so Harley didn't say anything either. It was quiet by them, the sound of leaves rustling and a small sound of talking the only things they could hear.

Until Peter spoke.

"I don't think he knew how much I loved him."

Harley looks over at him, but he's staring down at the water, hands curled in his lap.

"Why do you think that?"

"When he helped me with the ferry, he yelled at me. He took the suit away. And I get it! I had lied to him, saying I wasn't going after the bad guys, saying I was at band practice. And then I screwed everything up, and he had to save everyone. I stopped Vulture from getting away with everything, and then the next time we talked was when I refused the offer of being an Avenger.

"Then everything happened with Th-Thanos, and I died.. I died in his arms. And when I came back, I hugged him, and then I..." He pauses, tears slipping out of his eyes, and Harley wraps an arm around him, ignoring the fact that he's shaking. "I watched him die in front of me."

He starts crying, and Harley keeps his arm around him, and brings around his other one, and he starts fully hugging him. Peter's crying into his jacket, but he doesn't care. It's not his, anyways.

They stay like that for a few minutes, and Harley's the first to pull back. He puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, and he gets the boy to look at him.

"Tony knew that you loved him. I know he did, for a fact, because whenever he got married, he kept talking about you. He acted like you were his kid, and he  _never_ shut up about how much he loved you. We would do things, and he would talk about you. We could be building something together, and he would talk about all the ideas you had.

"He would talk to your Aunt, and they would talk about you, and sometimes they would invite me in, and tell me stories about when you were younger. Normally, I would've refused, but I could tell it would make them feel better, so I stayed.

"You're worrying that he didn't know how much you loved him, but I think you should be worrying that you didn't know how much he loved you."

Peter started crying again, and Harley just hugged him again, ignoring the tears on his face in favor of wiping away Peter's instead.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me and send ideas and talk to me about marvel on tumblr pls it's harleyandpeter
> 
> also my twitter is harleyandpeter :))


End file.
